1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to semiconductor processing in general and in particular to systems and methods for manipulating an electrode assembly in relation to semiconductor processing applications.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Ion implantation is a process of introducing chemical species into a workpiece by bombardment of the workpiece with energized ions. In semiconductor manufacturing, ion implanters are used for doping processes that alter the type and level of conductivity of target materials. A precise doping profile in a workpiece, such as an integrated circuit (IC) substrate, and its thin-film structure is important for proper IC performance. To achieve a desired doping profile, one or more ion species may be implanted in different doses and at different energy levels.
FIG. 1 depicts an ion implanter system. The ion implanter 100 includes a an ion source 101, an electrode assembly 102 including a plurality of electrodes, and a plurality of beamline components 103 for manipulating ion energies and to cause an ion beam 10 to hit a target workpiece 114 at a desired energy.
As noted, ion implanters use electrodes to manipulate ion energies (i.e., guide, accelerate, or decelerate the ions in an ion beam). For example, the plurality of electrodes 104 may be used to extract and form an ion beam from an ion source. The position of these electrodes may need to be adjusted to account for changes in ion beam energy or ion beam current. The orientation of these electrodes also may need to be adjusted to correct for mechanical misalignments or to change the ion beam direction. As electrodes become larger or as ion beams increase in size, it becomes more challenging to support the electrodes at a single end. There is a need, therefore, for an improved device to adjust the position of large electrodes in an ion implanter to maintain a desired uniform ion beam.